


We want to share you with the world

by BlueSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Bang, Gentle Sex, Good Boy, Kinky, Knotting, Lance gets fuCKED, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Partner sharing, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soft sex, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, alien dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpace/pseuds/BlueSpace
Summary: Shiro and Keith love Lance, and they love seeing him feeling good.Lance is going into heat for the first time since they've been together, and has just informed his mates that he doesn't remember any of his heats, but that he wants to share it with them anyway, because he loves them, and trusts them to take care of him.Keith and Shiro are so happy to have such a good boy in their arms every night.Could you blame them for wanting to share this gift with the world?





	We want to share you with the world

**Author's Note:**

> dissolve me water for I have sinned.

Keith hummed in satisfaction as Lance keened against him, his lithe frame arching off the bed as he squirmed from the overstimulation of having cum so many times already, and being stroked back to fullness once more. 

Keith's hand never stopped moving in it's gentle caresses, running his fingers from the base of his mate's dick to the very tip, just barely pushing down with his thumb on the slit at the top before running his hand back down to the base again.

Lance looked debouched, his eyes glazed and tearing up from being so overwhelmed, his hands laying uselessly at either side of his face.

Keith doubted he had the strength to move them anymore.

His eyes followed, almost lazily, as the large cockhead of the alien he'd invited into Lance's pretty little nest, settled against Lance's dripping entrance.

The alien was holding lance's hips up in the air, effortlessly, to give Keith a better view of his partner's pleasure while Lance's head and shoulders lay pillowed on Keith's lap, and Keith couldn't be more grateful for the sight before him.

He cooed when the head breached Lance's tight hole, and Lance's head fell back against Keith's thighs as he let out small pants and whimpers.

"That's it Lance, good boy." He murmured as the alien in front of him smiled indulgently, patiently waiting for Lance to relax before he kept moving.

"He's big, isn't he baby? You're taking him so well. Wish I had a camera so I could show you how pretty you look right now, stretched out and dazed on such a big cock."

Lance whimpered as the large ribbed cock bottomed out and Keith reached down, right above his partners head, to tend to his own leaking member, hissing in relief at the contact.

The alien grunted as Lance squirmed slightly, and he ran his large, clawed hand up and down his left side to steady him.

"Shhhhh little omega." the alien crooned, grinding his hips ever so slightly as Lance let out a breathy gasp. "I will take good care of you. Your mate has told me of many of the things you find pleasurable. He knows _just_ how to make you feel good, even if you don't know yourself."

Keith smiled at that, his inner alpha practically wagging it's tail at how well he'd chosen Lance's first partner of the night.

He again, felt so happy, and relieved that Lance had told them ahead of time that he wouldn't remember this-

That he never remembered _any_ of his heats besides the last two or three days of them when he started cycling off.

That had given Shiro and Keith so much freedom to make sure Lance was completely satisfied.

The alien began to move, the dusty purple ribs on the length of his blue/grey cock, catching on Lance's rim, as he slowly inched out of him before sliding in a bit faster, setting an agonizingly slow pace.

Lance mewled and arched again, and Keith felt his own cock twitching in interest as he committed every sound to memory.

Keith and Shiro had brought up doing things like this with Lance before, but every time they did, Lance had reacted nervously, stating he wasn't sure if he'd wanted to.

Deep inside Keith and Shiro both knew he did. They knew he'd like it, and that he'd be a good boy for them while it happened-

But they never wanted Lance to feel scared or uncomfortable.

They wanted him to fully enjoy all of the time they spent together like this, wanted Lance's mind to be filled with only one thing:

How good he felt.

This had just happened to be the perfect time to show him how good of a boy he could be, albeit subconsciously as he wouldn't remember this.

His body, would though.

The alien's pace increased slightly and Lance cried out, his back arching once again as he came in white spurts all over his chest for the fifth time that night.

Him and the large alien currently fucking into Lance, had both made sure the omega was pliant and ready for the other's large member, using their fingers, mouths, and all sorts of toys to stretch him, and help him cum a few times to ease his tension.   

Lance whined low in his throat, impatiently squirming again, and Keith chuckled breathily as he quickened his strokes. "What do you want baby? You gotta tell us what you want."

Lance's eyes opened blearily, looking completely fucked out, as his cock quickly regained interest.

"P-p-please-" He gasped, interrupted by another small cry, as his back arched. "P-p-please! F-faster! Harder!" He breathed, his voice cutting off with a low whine.

The alien smiled again. "Impatient?" He asked coyly, even as his hips began picking up the pace to comply with the request.

Keith let go of his dick in favor of cupping Lances cheeks with both his hands, and looking into his eyes as he was fucked on the large alien cock.

Lance's brow furrowed after a bit, and his eyes suddenly screwed shut as he opened his mouth in a silent cry as he came again, his dry orgasm wracking his whole body.

Keith glanced back up to see the base of the alien's cock inflating, and watched, entranced as it dipped in once, twice, and then stayed sealed flush with lance's tight little hole, unable to pull out again as the alien came.

Lance squirmed and whined, as Keith rubbed his thumb soothingly over his cheek, and jerked himself to finish at the sight of his mate, so filled up and pleasured.

The alien cooed and praised Lance, telling him how pretty he was and how he wanted to fuck him until he passed out, and that pretty image was what tipped Keith over the edge, as he came all over his chest.

Him and Lance both panted in the aftermath, Lance having long since gone boneless.

When the alien's knot deflated, he gently pulled out, and set Lance's legs and hips back on the bed.

Keith thought for a moment, that the alien would take his leave, now that he'd done what he'd come here to do-

But instead, he got on his knees to the side of the bed, between Lance's thighs, hungry gaze now fixed on Lances twitching hole.

Keith felt desire burning in him once again as the alien leaned forward to begin licking the dripping cum and slick from his omega's entrance.

Lance mewled up at Keith, but had no strength to lift his head and watch his entrance be cleaned so thoroughly.

"Good boy Lance. You were so good for your alpha."

Lance preened as he panted from the alien's teasing licks to his rim, and he began letting out a soft purring sound, much to Keith's surprise.

Just as he began cooing and praising Lance for all the cute noises he makes, the door to their alien motel opened, and Shiro walked in, trailed by a slightly smaller alien with broad shoulders and a noticeable bulge in his pants.

The new alien's eyes honed in on the bred omega spread out on the bed, and Keith could see right away that the alien was _very_ excited to be introduced.

Shiro closed and locked the door behind them before he joined them on the bed, petting Lances sweaty bangs back, and grumbling softly to answer his purring.

The first alien smiled at the new stranger, and beckoned him over, much to the other alien's delight.

Shiro smiled at the eager little noise Lance made in the back of his throat as the second alien settled next to the first, between his open thighs, and stared in bewilderment at his still dripping hole.

"Such a good boy" Shiro whispered in his deep gravely voice.

In that moment, as the second alien reached forward to carefully prod at Lance's slick, used hole, Lance whimpered, and Keith could not agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should write more, but i'm satisfied with ending it here. We'll just have to see if I get inspired for it again.


End file.
